primuli_propheciesfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth
Humanity was created by the Prīmulī, after previous attempts (Homo erectus, Homo habilus, Homo neanderthalis) had failed. The Prīmulī leadership decided to use a portion of their own DNA to create a new species which would evolve and eventually reach biological parity with them. However, some of the Prīmulī rebelled, and they were cast out of the Hub. This eventually gave birth to the biblical story of Lucifer being cast out of Heaven. After initially seeing that the Homo sapiens experiment was turning out to be successful, these Prīmulī decided to make a small amount of enhanced subspecies. They created lycans as foot soldiers and protectors of normal humans. They made vampires, originally called ghouls, which were to be the carrion eaters and garbage collectors of the world. They also made mages - humans that could harness and manipulate the oldest technology in the universe - magic. Things went well until vampires discovered they could consume human blood and become even more powerful. The vampires rebelled against the Prīmulī, and were punished for their transgressions. They were stripped of their immortality, given agonizingly short lifespans (roughly thirty-five years) and were left in a state of constant decomposition. This still did not quell their thirst, so the Prīmulī deactivated the genes in these special beings, leaving their memories as only rumor and legend. Humanity progressed throughout the centuries. Iron turned to steel. Vacuum tubes turned to printed circuit boards. As each discovery led to the next mankind continued learning until they found quadrinium, buried deep in the planet, waiting to be forged into usefulness. In the early 22nd century a consortium of six countries formed a plan to emigrate to another star system. The group from the U.S.A. provided financial power, while Peru, Chile, Argentina and Switzerland provided the masses of quadrinium required to build a space fleet. The final country, Australia, provided a secret location in the Outback, where an underground base was constructed. Twenty years before the fleet departed Earth, the consortium sent probes off into deep space. The public was told these were simply exploratory. In reality, they were terraformers, meant to slightly tweak the target system's primary world—a place that would eventually be renamed 'Azul.' In the late 22nd century the fleet departed, bringing with it thousands of humans in suspended animation, as well as DNA samples of nearly all Earth-based life. Their journey was to take 300 years, but it would have only lasted hours, if Earth governments had anything to do with it. The fleet, built in secret and without the advice or consent of Earth authorities, was considered illegal. As dozens of ships launched from Oz Base, in the middle of the Australian Outback, governments of the United States, Russia and China launched nuclear missiles at the fleet, hoping to blow them out of the sky. Not one missile hit its mark, and the ships quickly escaped the oppression that had become Earth. Two decades after the escape of the traitors, as they were called, a massive, techno-organic ship appeared just outside Earth's atmosphere. This was the Brood Carrier of the Vrol, a virulent, insectoid species. Accompanied by millions of smaller ships, which all inexplicably interlinked, the Vrol created a massive shell around Earth and the battle began. It is not known if the Vrol expected an easy victory, but humanity fought valiantly. In less than two years Mankind had learned to fight back well enough to hold the Vrol to a stalemate. Having no other option left, the Vrol used their final protocol, called The Cleansing Strain. A amoebic plague was set upon Earth, the organisms having a particular fondness for flesh and calcium. Nearly all earthly fauna was dissolved on contact, as well as any Vrol on the planet's surface. The Brood Carrier then turned away from Earth and headed out to the stars, in its constant, insatiable quest to destroy and feed. In the 29th century, a descendant of Azulian colonists, Dr. Max Gunnarsson, returned to Earth using technology he had developed. The trip only took seven days—14,000 times faster than the original fleet had taken traveling to Azul. Gunnarsson first landed in Lima, Peru, and after examining the ruins of the once-great city, discovered the fossilized remains of the Vrol's amoebic plague. From there, Gunnarsson went to Machu Picchu, Peru, where he attempted to hide from the authorities. Less than two years later, the Vrol attacked Azul, and Gunnarsson (now ranked Captain) helped lead the fight against the insects, alongside his wife Commander Jennifer Escalante, and her brother Naval Admiral Luigi Bagatelle. At the war's conclusion, restoration efforts were started on Earth. Today private companies regularly take tourists to Earth, with Machu Picchu being a popular destination. Lima has been rebuilt, and a company called Prime Angel provides excursions to an area inexplicably populated with survivors of the Vrol War. This area is in what was formerly known as Hollywood, California. Satellite imagery and surveillance shows absolutely no signs of life in Hollywood, and Prime Angel has a strict, iron-clad contract where they are not required to reveal the secrets of their location. In fact, tourists going to this new Post-Apocalyptic Hollywood are sedated for both legs of the journey. Note: Post-Apocalyptic Hollywood does exist, but it is on a different timeline than Azulian society. In this other timeline, the Vrol arrived, but magic had been enabled on Earth, and thus magic health particles destroyed the amoebic plague set upon the planet. The war came to a stalemate, the Brood Carrier ran out of resources and lie stranded in orbit, and colonies of Vrol continued to exist on the outskirts of cities, feeding on those humans unfortunate enough to wander into their path. Prime Angel Enterprises is owned and operated by a Primulus named Gabriel (brother of Mija-El, the Taxiarch), and his wife Jessica, a lycan/primulus hybrid.